Spin the Bottle
by MAYMGirl
Summary: Rin gets convinced to play spin the bottle with Nagisa, Rei, Haru, Makoto, Sousuke, Momotaru, and Nitori. Will Rin decide he likes boys? Rated M to be safe:
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys! Well I just thought of this today and HAD to write it. My shippings will prevail!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I don't own Free! or the characters.

"Why are most of my friends gay?" I asked myself as I paced the room. It's not like I disliked gays it was just getting weird. Nagisa just tried to get me to play spin the bottle and that was the last straw. My only friends that weren't gay were Makoto and Haru. Haru was in a serious relationship with water and Makoto was dating my sister. Sousuke was in some sort of relationship with Momotaru which confused me because I didn't even realize they hung out. Rei and Nagisa had been dating for almost a year now. Nitori was single but I knew he had a huge crush on me.

"Rin! Rin! Get out of the bathroom and play spin the bottle!" Nagisa yelled as he knocked on the door.

"N-nagisa-kun calm down." I heard Rei cry through the door.

"You're the only one opposed Rin!" Nagisa continued to knock.

"Nagisa I am NOT playing that damn game. I am NOT gay!" I was so frustrated at that point.

"Neither is Makoto and he's playing. Even Haru is okay with it!"

"Shit..." I mumbled. They had me there.

"R-Rin-senpai, you don't have to play if you don't want to..." Nitori said through the door nervously.

I stood up quickly and slid open the door scaring his kouhai.

"Let's just play." I said giving up. I sat down next to Haru on the floor who was listening to Makoto next to him. Nitori slid next to Rin, Nagisa plopped down next to Nitori with a satisfied look on his face, and Rei sat down gently next to Nagisa.

"Momotaru! Sousuke! Are you going to join us?" Sousuke and Momotaru looked at Nagisa from the couch.

"I don't really want to." Sousuke said.

"I'll play!" Momotaru said squeezing between Nitori and Nagisa. "Hi Nitori-senpai!" Sousuke stood up and sat next to Makoto.

"I thought you said you weren't playing." Nagisa said smiling. Sosuke just shrugged as a reply.

"Let's go! I'll spin first!" Nagisa said.

"From my calculations we all have 12.5% on being chosen." Rei said nervously.

"Don't worry Rei, I'm sure it will land on you." Nagisa squeezed his hand. "Alright you guys after I spin Momotaru will spin and we will continue going counterclockwise. You have 5 seconds to kiss the person or you will have to French kiss for 10 seconds. Alright let's go!" Nagisa spins the pop bottle and everyone watches it. I watched as the bottle spun and as it started slowing down I knew it was going to land on me. I put my face in my hands and groaned.

"Damn it." I lifted his head and the small blonde was right in front of me.

"You're running out of time." Haru said calmly. The small blonde leaned forward and I quickly moved away.

"Five seconds are up, now you have to French kiss." Haru said not even flinching.

"I am not doing that." I said.

"You don't really have a choice Rin. Rules are rules." Makoto said laughing.

"Am I not cute enough?" Nagisa said as he licked his pink lips. A small blush tinted my face.

"Don't say those kinds of things Nagisa-kun!" Rei called out. Nagisa slowly leaned forward and pressed his lips against Rin's. Nagisa tried to stick his tongue in Rin's mouth but I kept my teeth clenched.

"You do realize that French kissing means tongue right?" Sousuke said.

"They are the rules Rin-senpai." Momotaru piped in. I reluctantly opened my mouth and Nagisa's tongue darted inside. Nagisa's tongue moved expertly around my mouth. I never knew kissing a guy could be... enjoyable...

"10!" I heard Rei call out and Nagisa moved back to his spot. I felt my face turn red with embarrassment.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

AN: Now I may ship Nagisa and Rin a little bit... Oops! I wanted to add that the spinning is all randomized. You may have noticed my shippings by now. Also the fact that I ship Momotaru and Sousuke. Does anyone else?


	2. Chapter 2

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"AN: Well here we go Chapter 2. I'm glad that someone else ships Momotaru and Sousuke. There are not a lot of us. Well let's continue on with our game! Again I don't own Free!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""It my turn!" Momotaru called out enthusiastically. I looked across to Sousuke who still had a straight face but he somehow looked nervous. Momotaru spun the bottle with what seemed like not a care in the world. Then again you can't always tell how he felt. That's one thing him and Sousuke had in common. I had known Sousuke for longer though so it was easier for me to tell what he was feeling./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I watched as the bottle slowed down and landed on Sousuke. I sighed internally. Sousuke leaned across, grabbed Momotaru by the shirt, and kissed him roughly. Momotaru's face was filled with shock at first but then he closed his eyes. Makoto, Rei, Nitori, and I watched them wide eyed but Nagisa had smile on his face. I didn't know what Nagisa had been planning but I knew it must have been working. Haru had been counting with his usual blank face. When he got to ten Sousuke let go of Momotaru and sat back down in his spot. Momotaru opened his eyes and his face got a bright tint./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the ringing of a cellphone. Everyone turned towards the ringing and they watched as Makoto took his cellphone out of his pocket./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Sorry I have to take this." He said as he stood up and entered the nearby kitchen. No one spoke a word so they could here Makoto's conversation clearly./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I'm at Nagisa's house... Oh we're just playing a game... Spin the bottle." Makoto spoke into the phone./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""You didn't invite me!" Makoto moved the phone from his ear. "My shippings are happening and I'm missing it! I will be there in five minutes!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Gou?" Makoto said into the phone but he got no answer. He sat back down in the circle./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""So Gou is coming over?" Nagisa said./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Yeah..." Makoto said looking at me./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""No. No. No. Gou can not come here. No!" I said nervously./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Afraid?" Nagisa said teasing me./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Of course not!" I said with a slight blush. I watched the door and dreaded the arrival of my younger sister./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"AN: Okay so I had to bring Gou in. She is my favorite and she is totally like this. Makoto is so whipped. XD Anyways I wanted to remind you guys that all the choices are randomized and I DID NOT do this on purpose even though I hoped. Also I wanted to apologize for how short this chapter is./p 


	3. Chapter 3

div style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 1.1em;"  
div id="storycontent" class="storycontent nocopy" style="max-height: 999999px; padding: 5px 10px;"  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-size: 14px;"AN: New followers always brighten up my day! It also encourages me to write more! I'm so glad that I have more! Well let's continue with our little game!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-size: 14px;"/\/\/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-size: 14px;""It's your turn Nitori-senpai!" Momotaru said acting as though nothing happened. Then again that was usual for him. Let's just say I always knock on the door to my rroom before I go in./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-size: 14px;""Aren't we going to wait for Gou?" Makoto asked nervously./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-size: 14px;""You're so whipped." Nagisa said laughing./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-size: 14px;""I am not." Makoto said with a little blush./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-size: 14px;""Let's just wait." Nitori said nervously. The room went silent and we waited./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-size: 14px;""Just spin." Haru said finally./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-size: 14px;""Okay..." Nitori grabbed the bottle. Just then Gou burst through the front door./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-size: 14px;""I'm... here..." She said as she gasped for breath./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-size: 14px;""Are you alright?" Makoto asked with obvious concern./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-size: 14px;""I'm... alright..." She sat down on the couch. Makoto quickly got her a glass of water. "Thanks." She said as she started drinking./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-size: 14px;""Whipped." Nagisa whispered and I laughed./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-size: 14px;""What's so funny?" Gou asked handing her empty glass to Makoto./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-size: 14px;""Nothing." I said avoiding his sister's glare./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-size: 14px;""So, what did I miss?" She asked. Makoto quickly told her the rules and gave her a recap. "Well I missed one shipping..." She started mumbling to herself and we all looked at her strangely. Makoto sat back in his spot and Gou looked up. "It's your turn right?" She said pointing to Nitori./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-size: 14px;""Y-yes." He said looking at her./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-size: 14px;""Spin."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-size: 14px;""O-of course." He said and he spun the bottle quickly. We all watched as it spun and it finally stopped in front of Makoto. Makoto looked from Nitori to Gou. Gou was too busy counting with Haru to notice./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-size: 14px;""3... 4... 5! Now you have to french kiss him." She said calmly. Makoto just looked at her confused. "It's just a game Makoto. I don't care if you ship- I mean kiss him." I watched as Makoto slowly leaned forward./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-size: 14px;""Nitori? Could you please meet me halfway?" Makoto asked calmly and Nitori nodded. Nitori leaned forward and their lips brushed. Makoto put a hand behind Nitori's head and they started kissing. I turned away and saw Nagisa looking at me. Nagisa just smiled and went back to counting./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-size: 14px;""10!" Nagisa said and they broke apart. I watched as Nitori's face went bright red. Makoto just sat down calmly./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-size: 14px;""It's your turn Rin." Haru said looking at me. I could have sworn I saw that bastard smile./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-size: 14px;"/\/\/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-size: 14px;"AN: Well Gou is always my favorite. XD Anyways I can't wait for Rin's chapter. That's going to be a lot of fun. Well this chapter is definitely longer than the last and I hope they continue to be this long./p  
/div  
/div 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"AN: I just want to say thanks for all the follows! Sorry it's been a bit but I kept forgetting to write... Sorry! Anyway let's continue!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"/\/\/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I looked at Gou and she was stifling a laugh. Actually everyone was. They all thought it was so funny. I already had to kiss Nagisa and I was not interested in kissing anyone else. Even if it did feel good... I shook my head making those thoughts leave. I do not like men. I do not like men. I do not like men./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Spin the fucking bottle." Sousuke said finally sick of waiting. I spun the bottle quickly and watched it spin and spin. If I was forced to kiss someone again Nitori wouldn't seem that bad. Not Haru. I could never kiss Makoto, Gou was right there. Sousuke was just... well Sousuke. If I kissed Momotaru, Sousuke would be pissed. Rei just didn't seem to like me that much. The chance of me spinning the bottle and it landing on Nagisa were slim to none. There was no way he could possibly have to kiss Nagisa again. Finally the bottle slowed down and landed on Nagisa. Gou burst out laughing./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""S-shut up!" I snarled at his sister. Haru started counting but you could hear the laughter in his voice./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Ready?" Nagisa said as he leaned forward. This time I was glad it was before the 5 seconds were up. I was not up for french kissing Nagisa again. Nagisa pressed his lips against mine. Then Nagisa pulled away barely a second after./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Well at least-" I started but Nagisa quickly pulled me to him. Nagisa again shoved his mouth on to mine. I was so shocked I had forgotten to close my mouth. The blonde, took the opportunity, darting his tongue in my mouth. I quickly stifled a moan. I could tell that Nagisa was messing with me. Trying to get in my head. I couldn't help but give in though. I closed my eyes and I felt the blonde smile. Nagisa took his mouth off of mine and this time I was full on blushing. "You didn't have to do that Nagisa-kun!" Rei said to Nagisa. I heard someone writing and I looked up to see my sister scribbling furiously in her notebook./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""What are you doing?!" I roared as I watched my sister./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Rearranging shippings and OTP list." Gou barely mumbled back. I had never wished more in my entire life than to disappear in that moment./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"/\/\/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"AN: I swear this is randomized. I think that now Nagisa and Rin need to be a shipping (if it isn't already). My imagination was running wild when the randomizer said Nagisa. Let's just say, I was very excited. XD Well I can't wait to write more. This is getting very interesting./p 


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry I've been a little busy with school so it's been awhile. Sorry you had to wait! Well it's Haru's turn and he's mine soooooo sadness. XD I'll make this good though. Don't worry.

/\/\/\

I felt extremely embarrassed. At this point I wasn't sure whether it was because of Gou or Nagisa.

"It's my turn, right?" Haru asked extremely calm. The fact that Haru didn't even care, really pissed me off.

"Yep." Nagisa said smiling. I really wanted to know what Nagisa was planning.

Haru spun the bottle and like him, it spun quite calmly. It landed on Momotaru. Momotaru went to lean toward Haru but Sousuke's arm stopped him.

"What are you doing?" Momotaru asked him.

"Don't." Sosuke said looking at him.

"Rules are rules." I said getting more irritated by the minute. Sousuke looked at me with a pained look and I immediately regretted it. "I'm sorry."

Momotaru put a hand on Sousuke's shoulder and they shared a look.

"5." Gou said her voice sounding choked. I turned to see my sister crying.

"Why is she crying?" Haru asked confused.

"They shared such a beautiful moment!" She grabbed the tissue box off the side table and blew her nose. Makoto started to get up but Gou gestured her hand for him to sit. "Please continue."

Momotaru leaned towards Haru and they kissed gently. Then Haru put a hand behind Momotaru's head making the kiss deeper. It surprised all of us. Haru had never shown affection to anyone really.

"10." Sousuke said and Haru let go of Momotaru who was blushing like mad.

"I like this game." Haru said as he picked up his water bottle and then he drinking some. Sousuke gave Haru a glare. I looked at Nagisa who was still shocked. He turned to me and smiled. What was he planning?

/\/\/\

AN: This chapter seems really short to me. I wouldn't say this is my favorite chapter I've written... I'm sorry. Maybe it's just the fact Haru kissed someone besides me. XD My problems. Lol

Anyways I hope to get another chapter out next weekend.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I have to apologize because this chapter is REALLY late. I didn't have a device to type it on for awhile so that's why. Well here it is. I hope you enjoy!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Makoto reached for the bottle hesitantly. He looked so nervous and it was so hard for me not to laugh. Now he understood how I felt. He spun the bottle and we watched it spin in silence. The bottle stopped on himself. He let out a big sigh.

"That's no fun!" Nagisa said pouting. We all nodded in agreement.

"Spin again." Gou said with the same look. Makoto quickly looked from the bottle to Gou.

"Okay..." He said giving up. Again he spun the bottle and it went around and around. I was laughing to myself. Someone had to kiss him in front of his girlfriend. It slowed down and landed on me. They all looked up at me. Nagisa suddenly started laughing so hard.

"Hey don't laugh! This isn't funny! You guys must be cheating or something!" I yelled and then I looked at Makoto.

"Rin we um need to kiss... Haru already started counting." Makoto said awkwardly.

"No way! I am not kissing my sisters boyfriend. Especially not in front of her."

"Rin!" Nagisa whined. "You're ruining the game!" I looked at Haru who had stopped counting in the middle of my rant.

"Just do it. His lips are soft." Gou said. I looked at Nitori who nodded with agreement, even if he was blushing profusely.

"Gou look away." I said feeling my face go warm. There was no way I was going to kiss her boyfriend with her watching. She turned away hesitantly and I leaned forward. As his lips touched mine I could only think to myself, 'His lips are soft.' He kissed soft and gentle. How come all of my friends were such good kissers? He pulled away and I couldn't even look at him. The room was completely silent except for the sound of a pencil against paper. I quickly whipped my heard around. I watched as my sister with the ultimate game face on wrote at record speed.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled. "You said you wouldn't watch!"

She looked up. "It's all for the shippings." She said quickly and continued to write. I knew I was as red as a tomato.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

AN: So I don't know if that was worth the wait or not... I promise that the next chapter will not take that long to come out... Again I'm sorry. Thank you for still following my story! Also I hope you like the spacing better than before. I know it bothered my eyes sometimes so I thought I would try some better spacing.


End file.
